Apuesta
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Ereri/Lemon/Rate-M. Eren un alemán, y Levi un francés, son futbolistas profesionales que se encuentran en Brasil para jugar el mundial. Pero tienen un secreto que muy pocos saben,son pareja y una pelea meses antes no termina muy bien. -Si nosotros ganamos, harás todo lo que yo quiera por una semana-/Levi siseó, se estremeció y comenzó a temblar de excitación./-E-estás loco imbécil.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, hoy ando de madrugadora (no es cierto no ha dormido) para traerles este lindo Fic que no tendrá más de tres o cuatro capítulos.**

**Se supone que lo iba a publicar antes de que se enfrentaran Alemania y Francia pero un bloqueo a mitad me lo impidió, incluso empecé a escribirlo antes de saber que ellos dos se enfrentarían tengo evidencia D: haha ok ya**

**Bueno ya se los dejo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo los uso para mis propios y nefastos propósitos jojojo xD**

**Advertencias: Ereri/Lemon/Lenguaje vulgar/Rate-M**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ **Apuesta** ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Estaban todos los jugadores formados para las presentaciones y para cantar el himno nacional correspondiente de ambos equipos. Primero inicio el himno alemán, todos los jugadores se pasaron los brazos por los hombros de modo que quedaron todos unidos. Toda la tribuna alemana se puso de pie y cantaron a una sola voz y con orgullo, su himno.

Blüh im Glanze dieses Glückes,  
Blühe, deutsches Vaterland.*

Esos eran los últimos versos, los jugadores se separaron y aplaudieron un poco. Era el turno de la selección francesa. En la gran pantalla del estadio se vio la imagen de la bandera franca ondeando por el viento. A cierto pelinegro le hubiera encantado hacer el saludo a la bandera, sólo para molestar a cierto castaño de ojos aguamarina que estaba formado del otro lado de los árbitros, aparte de que no quería tener contacto físico con sus compañeros, no es que los odiara o le cayeran mal, después de todo eran sus compañeros y sus compatriotas pero no soportaba cualquier contacto físico con nadie, bueno casi nadie. Y otra cosa que le jodía era el hecho de que por su altura no alcanzaba pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de los demás, sintiéndose humillado cuando los abrazaba por la cintura y los otros dejaban caer sus brazos sobre él. Pero bueno, la razón por la que se resignó a pasar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de sus compañeros era porque hacer el saludo a la bandera, era un saludo militar, y hacerlo en el Mundial era prácticamente un grito de guerra.

La voz de Edith Piaf cantando La Marsellesa, empezó a sonar en los altavoces del estadio. Era la versión corta por obvias razones. Ahora los franceses en la tribuna eran los que estaban de pie y cantaban con orgullo su himno. La voz del pelinegro era fuerte y clara, cantaba con el corazón pues era muy patriota y amaba a su país. Pero muy en el fondo, deseaba perder ese partido.

Que tes ennemis expirant

Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire!*

Los últimos versos resonaron en el estadio. Los jugadores se separaron y los espectadores se sentaron en sus lugares. Los tres árbitros provenientes de países diferentes a los que se enfrentaban en el partido, llamaron a los capitanes de los equipos. De la fila de los alemanes un chico de poco más de veinte años dio un paso al frente, medía alrededor de 1.80 m, tenía cabello castaño y ojos aguamarina, siempre lo podías ver con una resplandeciente sonrisa. De la fila de los franceses salió la pequeña figura de un hombre que casi llegaba a sus treintas, 1.60 de estatura, cabello azabache y ojos grises; al contrario que al menor, a él siempre lo veías con cara de fastidio y su ceño fruncido.

El pelinegro analizó al ojiverde, llevaba su uniforme impecable, de un blanco muy puro a excepción de la franja roja sobre el pecho, ese bien torneado y perfecto pecho. La tela del uniforme parecía escurrirse por el tonificado y bien formado cuerpo del moreno. El azabache pasó de analizar el uniforme de su contrincante a analizar su cuerpo. Esas fuertes piernas, ese vientre plano, esos esculturales pectorales, esos hombros y esos brazos… ¿Qué mierdas estaba pensando? "Concéntrate" se reprendió a sí mismo.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a los árbitros, levantó su vista (como le jodía la altura titánica de ese mocoso) y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que le miraban juguetonamente. Él frunció su ceño aún más y soltó su, casi patentado, chasquido de lengua. El ojiverde sólo curvó sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa. "Estúpido mocoso" pensó el ojigris. La voz con un acento español por parte del árbitro llamó la atención de ambos.

- ¿Cara o cruz? - le preguntó el español al moreno.

- Cara - respondió éste con un acento alemán, obviamente.

El árbitro lanzó la moneda al aire, la atrapó y la mostró. Cruz. El azabache le sonrió petulante al moreno, pero éste solo agrandó su sonrisa traviesa. El azabache eligió la cancha izquierda. Se tomaron de las manos con los árbitros y luego entre ellos. Se suponía solo era un apretón de manos, pero el moreno estiró el brazo del mayor y lo abrazó.

- No te confíes, eso será lo único que ganes, Levi - le susurró junto al oído.

El azabache se estremeció no por la "amenaza", sino por la cercanía de ese tipo, el aliento sobre la piel de su oreja y el calor abrazador del más alto. Se recuperó rápido y le contestó.

- Ya lo veremos, Jäger.

¿Por qué la rivalidad? Pues eso se retorna a seis meses antes de ese día, en uno de los entrenamientos del equipo con el que tenían contrato. El Real Madrid. Ambos jugaban en ese equipo, ahí fue donde se conocieron, donde se enamoraron.

Así es, ese par de futbolistas tenían una relación desde hacía un par de años. Eren Jäger y Levi Ackerman. Pero la historia de su enamoramiento es otra.

Esos dos tuvieron una "pelea" justo antes de partir para entrenar con sus respectivas selecciones. Eren quería visitar a Levi, pero él se lo prohibió diciéndole que tenía que entrenar si es que no quería perder ante los franceses, pues siendo Levi un gran patriota no dejaría a su equipo perder. Eren se disgustó, se insultaron no solo ellos, sino que también a la nación del otro. Se insultaron más y un par de golpes llegaron a las mejillas de ambos.

- Te demostraré que nosotros podemos con ustedes, será pan comido - dijo un enfadado Eren mientras se limpiaba la línea de sangre que salía de la comisura izquierda de su boca.

- ¡Já! Ya lo veremos - le retó el azabache.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- Lo que quieras mocoso.

Eren se levantó del suelo (donde lo había dejado uno de los golpes del más bajo) y le encaró. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Una de sus manos permaneció en la espalda del azabache, mientras que la otra bajó sensualmente por la espalda hasta el firme trasero de Levi. Eren lo apretó con concupiscencia y le habló susurrando de manera erótica junto a su oído.

- Si nosotros ganamos, harás todo lo que yo quiera por una semana.

Levi siseó, se estremeció y comenzó a temblar de excitación.

- E-estás loco imbécil - titubeó.

- ¿Entonces no tienes confianza? - desafió.

Levi se separó del cuerpo del más alto, le dirigió una mirada de amenaza al menor pero éste ni se inmutó, eso hacía años que le había dejado de intimidar. Levi lo vio con fastidio y terminó por aceptar. Después de ese día no volvieron a verse. Se llamaban por teléfono, se mandaban SMS y correos. Pero no era suficiente. Levi estuvo a punto de ir a Alemania sólo para ver al menor, aunque sea de lejos, viéndolo entrenar, en un café o restaurante. Pero siempre recordaba las palabras mordaces que él le había dicho al moreno y se reprendía.

Y ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca y sin poder tocarle le cabreaba, demasiado. No podía concentrarse. Los jugadores se colocaron en sus posiciones, Levi sabía que al ser defensa y Eren delantero tendría muchos encuentros con él. El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato. Los alemanes tenían en posesión el balón pero un jugador francés se la arrebató, casi llegó a la portería contraria, pero uno de los defensas se la arrebató. Así estuvieron por al menos media hora, perdiendo y recuperando la pelota.

Cada vez que Eren se acercaba a la portería francesa Levi siempre lo interceptaba, le quitaba el balón y lo enviaba de vuelta contra los alemanes. En una de esas Levi le quitó el balón al moreno en una barrida limpia dentro del área, pero el árbitro hijo de puta la marcó como falta, y lo peor, le darían un penal en favor a Alemania.

El tirador sería obviamente Eren. Hugo Lloris se posicionó en el centro de la portería, veía fijamente el balón, nada lo distraía. Levi rogaba porque Lloris detuviera la pelota de lo contrario sufriría su ira en su próximo entrenamiento. Eren estaba de pie a un par de metros de donde el árbitro había colocado el balón. Colocó sus manos sobre su cintura y respiró profundamente. Después de relajó, corrió hacia el balón y lo pateó.

Levi casi pudo ver el tiro en cámara lenta sin necesitad de una cámara phantom. Eren golpeó el balón con su pierna derecha y salió disparado hacia el lado derecho de Lloris pero el muy imbécil se fue para el izquierdo. El balón entró a la portería y se escuchó el estallido de pitidos, gritos y cánticos para el moreno y su equipo. Levi pudo escuchar una voz en su interior, muy tenue, pero se escuchaba perfectamente cómo celebraba con los alemanes.

Levi bufó molesto y frunció aún más su ceño. Se reacomodaron los jugadores y el portero franco sacó la pelota para reanudar el partido. En esta ocasión los franceses tuvieron mucho más control del balón y estuvieron muy cerca de anotar. Giroud le hizo un pase perfecto a Benzema, éste último se deshizo de los defensas que lo retenían y corrió hacia la meta, ya estaba dentro del área, tiró pero sólo para confundir al guardameta alemán, se la regreso a Giroud y éste anotó. Toda la tribuna francesa se puso de pie y festejaron el gol, Levi estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo (cosa que nunca hace) cuando escuchó el silbato del árbitro, volteó a verlo y pudo ver cómo señalaba al abanderado que marcaba un fuera de lugar.

- ¡Hijo de puta! - gritó el azabache cuando lo vio.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y corrió a su posición de defensa, entre Varane y Debuchy. Neuer, guardameta alemán sacó la pelota con una fuerte patada y el juego se reanudó. Estaban como en el inicio, perdían y recuperaban el balón. El silbato volvió a sonar marcando el final del primer tiempo.

Ambos equipos fueron a los vestidores. Levi estaba muy enfadado, tomó agua y tiró un poco sobre su cabeza y hombros, Brasil era muy caluroso y eso provocaba que sudara mucho más. Levi se sentía asqueado, si pudiera, tomaría un baño en ese momento pero ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. Se quedó pensando en el moreno y muchas escenas del partido pasaron por su mente. Eren corriendo, Eren pateando, Eren gritando, Eren viéndolo de manera lasciva, su uniforme pegado al cuerpo por culpa del sudor, su rostro sudoroso justo frente a él, sobre él…

Su temperatura corporal comenzó a subir y decidió poner la mente en blanco, no quería andar corriendo de un lado para otro con una erección. Se refrescó una vez más con agua sobre sus hombros y se levantaron para regresar al campo.

Los jugadores volvieron a salir. Se colocaron en el lado contrario al que habían estado en el primer tiempo. El balón ahora era de los franceses y así lo mantuvieron por mucho tiempo.

Los franceses anotaron casi al final del segundo tiempo y al quedar empatados se fueron a tiempos extras. Benzema junto con Varane anotaron un segundo gol en el primer tiempo extra y ya casi estaba por terminar el segundo. El árbitro agregó tres minutos al partido. Bien, ya casi acababa, Levi iba a ganar y haría sufrir a Eren por todos esos meses en los que no se habían visto. Una vocecita en su interior le reprochó que todo eso lo había provocado él, al no permitir que el moreno lo visitara. Se gritó un "cállate" mentalmente, pero ya se había desconcentrado, sólo pudo ver como Eren pasaba por un lado de él y corría hacia la meta, corrió detrás del moreno, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando tiró. El gol se marcó y todos los germanos celebraron. Habían empatado.

Levi se reprendió mentalmente. Ahora sólo quedaba ganar en penales. Los primeros serían los alemanes.

Mesut Özil fue el primer alemán. Anotó.

Levi fue el primero de la selección francesa en tirar el penal. Anotó.

Miroslav Klov. Anotó. "Mierda".

Karim Benzema. Anotó.

Thomas Müller. Anotó. "Mierda".

Oliver Giroud. Anotó.

Toni Kroos. Falló. "Bien".

Paul Pogba. Falló. "¡Pendejo!".

Eren Jäger. Anotó. "Imbécil hijo de puta".

Raphaël Varane.

Todo dependía de éste penal, si los franceses anotaban tendrían otra oportunidad con otros cinco penales. Pero si fallaba los alemanes ganarían y ellos serían descalificados del mundial.

Falló.

La tribuna alemana una vez más celebró la anotación y ahora la victoria, los jugadores se saludaron entre ellos y algunos intercambiaban sus playeras. Alguien se acercó a Levi desde atrás, le abrazó del cuello.

- Te espero esta noche en mi suite del hotel - le susurró sensualmente al oído y le dio un imperceptible beso en la oreja.

¿Y ahora que mierdas iba a hacer? Pues lo que el imbécil de Eren quisiera.

Suspiró, se pasó las manos por el rostro y sintió todo el asqueroso sudor sobre su piel. Chasqueó su lengua con fastidio y se encamino a los vestidores, se metió a las duchas y se vistió. Cuando todo el equipo estuvo listo subieron a su autobús y regresaron al Hotel (que era el mismo donde se hospedaba la selección tudesca), en el lugar estaba Hanji, aún con su playera azul de la selección Francesa, junto con Erwin, su esposo, que llevaba la playera de Alemania. Intentaron consolar a Levi aunque sabían que era imposible, y con saber que perdió la apuesta con el moreno era mucho peor. Se despidió de ambos y en su camino por el lobby, vio al moreno con sus amigos, la pelinegra y el rubio, que lo felicitaban por la victoria, chasqueó su lengua y siguió su camino hasta el ascensor. Al llegar a su habitación, dejó caer su mochila y se recostó en su cama.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, el celular de Levi sonó. Lo tomó y vio un mensaje del moreno.

_"Ya es hora, será mejor que no te hagas el dormido._

_Habitación 24D, la puerta está abierta._

_Eren."_

Chasqueó su lengua por enésima vez en el día. Se levantó de su lecho y fue al baño a tomar un minucioso baño (sí, otro) que le tomó casi una hora. Salió con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta sin mangas, secó sus cabellos azabaches y salió de su habitación. Tomó el ascensor pues la habitación estaba un piso abajo y al salir se dirigió a la que correspondía con el numero 24D.

Al llegar no tocó, simplemente la abrió y entró. Todo estaba oscuro, se adentró y pudo ver la ventana del balcón abierta por donde entraban la blanca luz lunar. Caminó hacia ella pero antes de llegar, fue atacado por la espalda.

Eren lo abrazó por la cintura y lo levantó al menos diez centímetros del suelo. Levi siseó y un gemido salió de su boca cuando la cálida lengua del moreno recorrió la parte trasera de su cuello.

Eren acarició el cuello de Levi con su nariz, llegó hasta la oreja y se paseó por los cabellos azabaches del más bajo.

- Hueles delicioso, Levi – dijo al tiempo que estrechaba más el pequeño cuerpo.

- B-bájame imbécil – gruñó. Odiaba que Eren lo levantara pues le recordaba que era mucho más alto que él.

- No quiero - dijo apretando su agarre.

- ¿Qué acaso eres un niño? He dicho que me sueltes - dijo mientras forcejeaba con el más alto.

Eren hizo caso omiso a la "petición" de Levi y se lo llevó a cuestas hasta la habitación, lo dejó de pie justo frente al pie de la cama, Eren se movió para quedar frente a él y se sentó en la cama para luego recostarse quedando apoyado de sus codos, viéndolo de manera lasciva.

- ¿Q-qué estás mirando? - preguntó ante la atenta mirada del ojiverde.

- Mi premio - dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

Levi jadeó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron hasta competir con el rojo de la bandera de su país. Giró su rostro, un tanto avergonzado sin poder articular palabra.

- ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres que haga? - dijo muy por lo bajo, pero Eren fue capaz de escucharlo.

- Hum… ¿qué será bueno? - se pasó un dedo por su barbilla en un gesto pensativo - Bueno, empecemos con esto. Póntelo.

Se extendió sobre la cama y tomó una bolsa negra que estaba sobre su mesa de noche. Se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama y extendió su brazo para darle la bolsa a Levi. Él la tomó y la abrió para ver su contenido. Al identificar qué era lo que había en su interior se quedó estático, su boca se abrió pero de ella sólo salían balbuceos. Después se recuperó apretó la bolsa y se la aventó a la cara al imbécil de Eren.

- ¡ESTÁS PENDEJO SI CREES QUE USARÉ ESO! - gritó mientras apuntaba la bolsa que había descendido hasta el regazo del más alto.

- Si no lo haces estarás hiendo en contra de los términos de nuestra apuesta.

- ¡Me importa una mierda! - dijo haciendo un ademán de indiferencia y desvió su mirada mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Bueno, si las cosas serán así, no me queda más que negarte todas salidas por el resto del año - Levi volteó a verlo, descruzó sus brazos y le dirigió una mirada angustiada -. Sí, lo digo en serio.

Levi apretó los dientes y frunció su ceño, no quería hacerlo. Además esa cosa no se le vería bien. Pero pasar otros seis meses sin visitas, citas, salidas, cenas, noches con Eren. No, había sufrido la ausencia del ojiverde lo suficiente en ese tiempo y no quería pasar por eso otra vez. A regañadientes, le arrebató la bolsa a Eren que lo veía con una sonrisa altanera.

- No te preocupes, es nuevo, así que ninguna "resbalosa" lo usó - dijo con una sonrisa el desgraciado.

Levi sólo le miró irritado, apretó la bolsa y se fue al baño. Sacó el contenido y lo colocó sobre la tapa del retrete, tomó uno de esos pequeños pedazos de tela con sus manos.

Mierda. De todas las cosas, tenía que ser un uniforme de porrista de la selección alemana.

Lo volvió a dejar sobre el resto y procedió a quitarse su ropa, toda. Tomó esos pequeños shorts negros y se los puso sin ropa interior, no habría mucha diferencia, los malditos shorts eran tan pequeños que tapaban justo lo necesario. Estúpido Jäger.

Procedió a vestirse con la playera correspondiente del uniforme. Daba gracias a dios que en ésta ocasión las porristas fueran un poco más "decentes" y la playera sin mangas, blanca con detalles negros y rojos, llegara un poco más abajo de su ombligo, sólo había un espacio de dos centímetros entre el mini-short y la playera. Y al final se puso el par de medias blancas que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla.

Tomó los pompones* y dando una profunda bocanada de aire para luego soltarlo, abrió la puerta del baño.

La habitación estaba a oscuras como cuando llegó, pero ahora era parcialmente iluminada por varias velas que estaban sobre la mesa de noche, los burós y la cajonera*. Eren se encontraba encendiendo las últimas velas dándole la espalda al azabache.

- Sabes, por la forma en que estoy vestido esto no parece ser muy romántico.

- No es romántico - dijo Eren mientras se erguía, se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo - es erótico.

Su voz había salido ronca, afectada por el placer y la excitación.

- P-pervertido - dijo Levi sin poder evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo ante la cercanía del moreno. Se sujetó de la tela de los hombros de Eren mientras que los pompones colgaban de sus muñecas.

- Y dime, ¿vas a hacer alguna animación para mí?

- Desgraciado… no es suficiente el que esté vestido de ésta forma…

- Está bien, para que veas que no soy tan malo dejaré eso de lado.

Levi se iba a quejar, o hacer algún comentario en contra, pero decidió guardar silencio, no quería que lo obligara a hacer algo que no quisiera. Eren se inclinó hasta posar sus labios sobre la piel del cuello de Levi, lo besó sutilmente varias veces y fue subiendo hasta su mentón y luego a sus labios.

Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando el uno del otro por esos seis meses en los que no se habían visto, tocado, amado…

Levi rodeó el cuello de Eren con sus brazos, con un poco de dificultad debido a esas estúpidas cosas de animadoras. Posó sus manos sobre la nuca del más alto y lo atrajo más hacia él para profundizar el beso. Eren apretó el agarre que tenía en la cintura de Levi, unos segundos después recorría la espalda de éste con fervor, hasta que sus manos descendieron hasta el suave pero a la vez firme trasero de Levi. Lo apretó con libido, Levi gimió contra la boca del moreno mientras que sus mejillas enrojecían más de lo que ya estaban.

Levi se sentía tan bien, llevaba mucho ansiando sentirse así, deseando al menor, sentir sus caricias sobre su piel, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero sobretodo, tenerlo dentro de él. Sentirse unidos, conectados de una manera que era mucho más que sólo unir sus cuerpos, sino también su mente, sus corazones y su alma.

Levi aprovechó que Eren aun sujetaba firmemente su trasero para sostenerse de sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario y enredar sus piernas en la cintura del otro. Eren se sorprendió y gruñó de placer.

Continuaron el beso, pero Eren se dirigió a la amplia cama de la habitación, se subió y colocó suavemente el cuerpo más pequeño sobre el colchón, aún sin separar sus labios. Eren se apoyó en sus antebrazos para no apoyar todo su peso sobre Levi, que aún mantenía sus piernas enredadas en su cintura.

El moreno, apoyó todo su peso en uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Levi, que suspiraba ante cada caricia recibida. Pasó por la cadera del azabache, bajó hasta su muslo donde lo apretó sutilmente, para luego bajar hasta la pantorrilla.

Levi desenredó sus brazos del cuello contrario y quiso recorrer el cuerpo que se encontraba sobre él, pero los malditos pompones no lo dejaban por lo que hizo una expresión de fastidio. Eren rio, le besó la frente y luego le susurró:

- Puedes quitártelos - le besó suavemente en los labios y luego bajó para degustar la suave y deliciosa piel del cuello de Levi que se estremeció al sentir la cálida lengua del moreno.

Levi, con la vista nublada y con movimientos torpes, logró quitarse esos estorbosos y estúpidos pompones. Los aventó a alguna parte de la habitación, no sabría decir hacia dónde. Al fin libre, usó sus manos para acariciar el cabello del moreno, para luego pasar sus manos sobre sus hombros, brazos y espalda. Llegó al dobladillo de la camisa y la levantó.

- Vaya, veo que estás un poco… urgido - dijo mientras se incorporaba para verlo desde arriba.

Levi, por enésima vez en sólo unas horas, se sonrojó.

- I-imbécil - logró decir el azabache.

Eren volvió a reír, se sacó la camisa y volvió a posicionarse sobre Levi, lo besó en los labios mientras que el azabache colocó sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del moreno, lo acarició, bajó hasta su abdomen y recorrió con la punta de sus dedos cada espacio entre los "cuadritos", después bajó y rozó con su dedo la parte superior de la intimidad del más alto provocando que éste gruñera y apretara sus ojos ante la oleada de placer que le provocó. Levi sonrió, se relamió los labios y esta vez, usando su palma completa, acarició el duro miembro que se encontraba aprisionado bajo los pantalones deportivos que llevaba el ojiverde. Sus ojos se encendieron de lujuria al escuchar gruñir al más alto mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Sentía como poco a poco ese miembro endurecía, crecía y se engrosaba más de lo que ya estaba. Su propio miembro empezó a reaccionar, y el pequeño y apretado short no lo podía disimular.

- Eren… - gimió el azabache.

El aludido abrió sus ojos lentamente para toparse con unos hermosos ojos grises oscurecidos por la lujuria y el deseo. Se incorporó un poco y con sus manos empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del más pequeño. Con sus pulgares rozó los pezones y un gemido salió de la boca contraria. Empezó a acariciarlos aún sobre la playera, los apretaba y pellizcaba, después se inclinó un poco y usó su boca, la playera se mojó por la saliva en ese pequeño pedazo y las manos del azabache rápidamente se posicionaron sobre su cabeza, dando algunos tirones a sus mechones de cabello para tratar de controlar la oleada de placer que recorrió su cuerpo.

Eren dejó de atender el pezón y se dirigió al otro, mientras lo mordisqueaba, sus manos se colaron por debajo de la playera del uniforme de porrista, acarició los costados, el abdomen y lentamente llegó a los pezones, al entrar en contacto piel con piel, Levi siseó y un jadeo salió de su boca, Eren volvió a inclinarse y lamió uno de esos botones rosados, lo chupó y succionó un poco, procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro y a la mitad de su sesión el cuerpo de Levi dio una sacudida y un sonoro gemido resonó en la habitación.

- Te corriste sin necesidad de que tocara tu entrepierna - dijo Eren con una sonrisa de lado.

Levi, con la vista nublada, jadeando en busca de aire y con ligeros temblores en todo su cuerpo, frunció el ceño y le dirigió una de sus miradas asesinas, que obviamente ya no funcionaban en el ojiverde, al contrario, lo encendían más. De un tirón le quitó la playera y volvió a pasar sus manos sobre ese torso ahora completamente desnudo.

- ¿P-por qué el traje de porrista? No hicimos nada con eso.

- Sólo quería hacerte enojar - dijo y el azabache frunció más su ceño -, lo siento, te iba a decir que usaras la mía, pero cuando vi a las porristas se me ocurrió esto - dijo mientras pasaba sus manos sobre las piernas descubiertas del mayor.

Eren se incorporó quedando sentado sobre sus tobillos con las piernas abiertas y Levi entre ellas. Las piernas de Levi también estaban abiertas, a los costados del ojiverde que tomó una y la puso sobre su hombro. Comenzó a acariciarla, besarla, muy lentamente; quitó la media blanca y después de acariciar y besar la pantorrilla de la misma forma, la volvió a dejar a su lado. Tomó la otra y procedió a hacer lo mismo.

Levi estaba muy quieto, sus manos a los lados de su cabeza estaban hechas un puño, cada vez que sentía el roce de los dedos de Eren una descarga de placer atravesaba su cuerpo. Cuando Eren terminó, Levi llevó sus manos hasta el vientre bajo del más alto y comenzó a acariciarlo, dibujaba círculos con sus pulgares sobre la piel tostada de Eren, llevó sus manos a la hombría contraria y la acarició sobre los pantalones.

- Eren... - gimió el nombre contrario en una súplica por que se diera prisa.

- Lo sé, ngh... yo también ya quiero estar dentro de ti.

Eren llevó sus manos hasta la cadera de Levi, metió sus dedos en el short y tiró de él, deslizándolo por las piernas del más bajo y los aventó a alguna parte del cuarto. Levi le tironeó del pantalón para que también se lo quitara, lo hizo y lo aventó cayendo junto al short y la playera del azabache. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre el mayor, bajó sus caderas hasta que sus miembros comenzaron a rozarse, ambos gimieron e inconscientemente empezaron a mover sus caderas.

Levi bajó la mirada y vio cómo se acariciaban, llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta sus entrepiernas y las tomó, las masturbó al mismo tiempo, movía su mano de arriba a abajo, con su pulgar acarició el pequeño orificio del miembro de Eren y éste se estremeció y gruñó.

Mientras Levi se encargaba de sus hombrías, Eren llevó una mano a su entrada, pudo sentir como un dedo con algo viscoso, probablemente su propio semen, entraba lentamente. Cerró sus ojos, arqueó su espalda y sus manos apretaron sus miembros, provocado que gimiera y pudo escuchar el gruñido que salió de la boca de Eren.

Sentía como ese delgado dedo le acariciaba el interior, salía y entraba rápidamente, haciendo círculos para expandirlo. Sintió cómo se detuvo y un segundo dedo se abría paso en sus entrañas. Su espalda volvió a arquearse y dejó los miembros para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del ojiverde, apretó la piel mientras sentía como se separaban los dedos, tijereteando, para expandirlo aún más.

No pasó mucho tiempo para sentir el tercer dedo entrando, apretó sus ojos igual que sus manos, sus uñas rasguñaron la espalda del moreno e inconscientemente sus piernas se abrieron aún más. De su boca salió un gemido de entre dolor y placer y rodeó el cuello de Eren para sujetarse de él. Los dedos empezaron a moverse y a explorar su interior, claramente buscaban algo. Los dedos del ojiverde rozaron ese delicioso punto de placer y gloria en su interior, y un sonoro gemido salió de su boca. Los dedos siguieron embistiendo su interior y él inconscientemente movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo.

- Eren... Eren... rápido...

Pudo escuchar una risita por parte del más alto, su ceño se frunció y rasguñó la espalda de Eren con clara intención de lastimarlo.

- Sabes que eso sólo me calienta más - escuchó junto a su oído.

- Imbécil.

Eren se incorporó frente a él, tomó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, posicionó su miembro en su entrada y volteó a verle. Le sonrió y volvió a inclinarse sobre él, haciendo que su entrada se abriera más por su posición. Le besó apasionante, pudo sentir cómo la lengua del moreno entraba y demandaba control, obviamente él no se dejaría, así que empezó una batalla en una danza de placer bailada por sus lenguas.

Repentinamente sintió una estocada y el duro y grueso miembro de Eren abrirse paso en sus entrañas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aferró sus manos a la espalda de Eren y separó su boca de la contraria para dejar salir un gemido. Sus caderas se levantaron por inercia y empezó a moverlas al ritmo de las embestidas, que en un principio eran lentas, muy lentas pues llevaban casi medio año sin hacerlo, Levi estaba libre por el resto del mundial pero aun así Eren no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Eren se inclinó un poco más y volvió a apoderarse de los labios del mayor, esta vez fue un beso más pasional, sus lenguas se acariciaban y exploraban la cavidad contraria. Levi estaba perdido en las sensaciones del beso y las estocadas, gemidos se ahogaban en su garganta o morían en la boca del ojiverde, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de placer y un hilillo de saliva salió de una de las comisuras de su boca. Llegó un momento en el que la lentitud de las embestidas le desesperó, pidió por más y el menor accedió a sus peticiones. Las estocadas aumentaron de velocidad y fuerza. Levi gimió por el cambio y también aumentó el ritmo de su cadera.

- Levi... Levi... - ronroneaba el ojiverde junto al oído del azabache que se encendía más al escuchar esa voz en él.

- Más... Eren... Más...

Eren vio el hermoso rostro de su novio lleno de placer y deseo, sus ojos llenos de lujuria y sus rosados e hinchados labios pidiendo por más, y Eren era alguien que cumplía cualquier demanda de su novio cuando le mostraba ese rostro. Elevó las caderas del azabache mientras se incorporaba, las manos de Levi le soltaron la espalda y se aferró a la cabecera de la cama sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Eren lo embistió con fuerza, un sonoro gemido sofocado se escuchó en la habitación seguido de más jadeos y gemidos, y el obsceno sonido de piel chocando con piel. Las embestidas cada vez se hacían más fuertes y más veloces, y también más certeras.

- Ahí... Ah... ¡Ah! Eren... Ahí... mmm...

Eren empezó a embestir sin piedad el punto de placer del azabache, mientras el mayor se retorcía debajo suyo, se inclinó sobre éste y tomó uno de los apetecibles botones rosados con sus labios, después lo lamió y chupó, el cuerpo más pequeño empezó a llenarse de espasmos y estremecimientos, sintió unas delgadas manos enredándose entre sus cabellos y halando de él un poco.

Levi se corrió después de una fuerte estocada en su próstata, apretando de manera deliciosa el duro miembro del ojiverde que siseó ante la contracción de sus entrañas y después de embestir duramente un par de veces más se corrió en su interior.

Eren cayó junto a Levi y trató de recuperar su respiración. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y se topó con el rostro del mayor totalmente sonrojado, viéndole con esos ojos acuosos por el reciente orgasmo. Levi se acercó al cuerpo bien trabajado del menor y lo rodeó con sus brazos, pegó su rostro al pecho de Eren y aún con la voz jadeante por el "ejercicio" le dijo:

- Te extrañé.

Eren le correspondió el abrazo, colocó su barbilla sobre su cabeza y sonrió mientras le respondía:

- Y yo a ti mi amor.

Las mejillas de Levi enrojecieron, su corazón dio un brinco y apretó el abrazo alrededor del torso del ojiverde mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho contrario.

- Bougre d'imbécile*

Eren simplemente rio, apretó el delgado cuerpo del azabache y cerró los ojos tratando de dejarse llevar por el sueño y el cansancio. Pero de pronto empezó a sentir besos y caricias en su pecho y espalda. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se encontró con Levi recorriendo su pecho con sus labios.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó algo sorprendido.

Levi levantó el rostro y fijó su vista en los ojos verdes que le miraban con asombro. Se acercó un poco más y empezó a frotar su miembro a media erección contra la pierna del menor.

- Eren - le llamó con una suave y dulce voz -, ¿eso es todo lo que harás? - preguntó mientras continuaba frotándose.

Eren tragó duro, cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir a más detalle cómo el mayor se frotaba contra él. Levi, cansado de esperar, tumbó a Eren boca arriba y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, se sentó sobre sus caderas y empezó a frotar su trasero contra la hombría del moreno, que cada vez despertaba más y rogaba por más y más atención.

Levi comenzó a masturbarse ante la atenta mirada del moreno, sus manos se movían al ritmo de sus caderas que seguían frotándose contra el miembro de Eren. De su boca empezaron a salir ligeros gemidos y jadeos que calentaban más al moreno.

Eren estaba maravillado ante tal escena que el azabache le regalaba, su miembro ya casi estaba a tope con sólo los frotamientos de Levi. Llevó sus manos hasta las caderas del mayor y comenzó a mecerlas a un ritmo más lento y sensual. Gruño por lo bajo y cerró los ojos con fuerza ante una oleada de placer y excitación que recorrió su cuerpo. Levi tomó sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos y las colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza, se había inclinado un poco para poder alcanzar y había perdido el contacto piel a piel con el miembro del ojiverde, que ya se encontraba más que despierto. Completamente duro y erguido, listo para reanudar la actividad sexual.

Levi volvió a bajar sus caderas, pero esta vez no fue para frotarse. Posicionó su entrada justo sobre la punta de Eren, de la cual ya goteaba líquido pre-seminal una vez más. Eren abrió más sus ojos al ver como Levi metía su miembro en su interior. Entró la punta y Eren pudo ver una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Levi, después entendió por qué. El azabache se había dejado caer sobre sus caderas, su trasero chocó con la pelvis de Eren provocando que ese obsceno sonido volviera a llenar la habitación, ambos gimieron y apretaron aún más sus manos entrelazadas.

Después de un par de minutos para controlar sus respiraciones y que el interior del azabache se acostumbrara a intromisión del miembro de Eren en la nueva posición, Levi se elevó, sacando ese duro miembro de sus entrañas que parecían succionarlo de vuelta al interior y cuando llegó al glande, casi a punto de sacarlo volvió a auto-embestirse, metiendo de un solo golpe toda la extensión contraria. Después empezaron los movimientos continuos, Levi se elevaba y se dejaba caer sobre las caderas de Eren, separaron sus manos. Las de Levi siguieron el camino hasta el pecho del moreno y las de Eren hasta las caderas de Levi que comenzó a masajearlas para después tomarlas con fuerza y llevar el ritmo de las embestidas.

Gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, Eren comenzó a masturbar a Levi y éste se estremeció gimiendo con fuerza. Levi para complacer más al moreno llevó una mano detrás de él, se deslizó por su trasero y llegó hasta los testículos de Eren y comenzó a masajearlos mientras lo cabalgaba, Eren gruñó, tomó a Levi de un brazo y giró sus cuerpos de modo que él estaba encima del azabache, tomó las caderas de Levi y las embistió con fuerza. Levi soltó un gemido ahogado y aferró sus manos a la almohada que quedó debajo de su cabeza.

- Ah… mmm… ¡Ah! Ahí… Eren ahí… - gemía sin pudor el azabache.

Eren aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, ambos estaban en sus límites, en ésta ocasión Eren no aguantó más y se corrió primero en el interior de Levi que al sentir cómo la cálida esencia de la semilla de Eren lo llenaba se corrió sobre su vientre y abdomen. Eren volvió a caer a un lado de Levi, ambos jadeando en busca del preciado aire. Después de un par de minutos Levi se giró, de modo que ahora estaban frente a frente, ambos abrieron sus ojos casi al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron. Eren abrió los brazos y Levi se apresuró a abrazarlo y ser rodeado por los fuertes brazos del moreno. Sonrió contra el pecho de Eren, se sentía muy feliz y satisfecho después de haber pasado tanto tiempo separado de Eren.

- Vaya, eso fue asombroso Levi - dijo con una sonrisa -. Te has ganado un comodín.

- ¿Comodín? - separó su rostro del pecho contrario - ¿Qué mierdas es eso?

- En esta semana, si te digo algo que quiero que hagas y tú no quieres hacerlo, lo usas y no lo haces.

- Vaya, pues tendré que trabajar más para ganarme otros más - dijo con una sonrisa altanera, Eren rio.

- Pues después de esto será muy difícil darte más.

- Puedo lograrlo - aceptó el reto con una sonrisa pervertida -, ya lo verás - dijo y besó sus labios con deseo y mucha, mucha lujuria, pero a los pocos segundos se separó -. Pero será otro momento, porque ahora estoy cansado.

Levi cayó rendido sobre el pecho de Eren que sólo sonrió por el comentario del mayor y estrechó el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Le besó la frente y cerró sus ojos para conciliar el sueño él también.

El siguiente día no habría partido para Alemania, podría pasar todo el día con su novio, podrían ir a pasear, ir a la playa o simplemente estar en la habitación y disfrutarse el uno al otro. Sonrió aún más, sí, le día siguiente sería un día perfecto después de estar tanto tiempo separado de su amado. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Blüh' im Glanze dieses Glückes, Blühe, deutsches Vaterland!: Florece con el brillo de esta felicidad, Florece, patria alemana. Última estrofa del himno Alemán.

Que tes ennemis expirant, Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire!: Que tus enemigos moribundos, Vean tu triunfo y nuestra gloria. Igual, última estrofa del himno francés.

Pompones: las cosas esponjadas que usan las porristas.

Cajonera: la verdad no sé si le llamen de otra forma en otro lugar, pero es un mueble de sólo cajones, de ahí el nombre xD.

Bougre d'imbécile: Pedazo de imbécil en francés xD

**Jojojo ¿estuvo bueno? La verdad después del bloqueo no sé si me haya quedado muy bien. Otra cosa que hay que decir es: WAAAA ALEMANIA A LA FINAL!**

**Hahaha yo no le eché la sal a Francia, cualquiera de los dos estaba bien para mí xD**

**Ahora con el fic, se supone que era un One-shot, pero me di cuenta que un Levi a merced de Eren era muy bueno y lo podía aprovechar muy bien ;) peeeero sólo lo seguiré si a varios les interesa, sino lo dejaré como One-shot, así que si quieren más de éstos sexys futbolistas dejen un review. **

**Eso sería todo, ahora que me saqué esta cosa de la cabeza continuaré con mis otros fics :D**

**Hasta luego n.n**

**::: (_( .¸¸.• Hana**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
**•****.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 10/07/14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rayos, me tardé un mes en esto, ¡lo siento! XD**

**Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo...**

**WAAAA ALEMANIA CAMPEÓN!**

**hahaha, Eren recibirá su recompensa xD**

**y bueno, lo subo rápido que aún me faltan otros dos.**

**Disclaimer: ya se lo saben no? (tiene prisa xD)**

**Advertencias: Ereri/AU/Lemon/Rate-M**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ Capítulo 2 ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Los cálidos rayos del sol matutino le dieron de lleno en su apacible rostro, que al percibir la molesta luz, frunció su ceño y se dio la vuelta y cubrió todo su cuerpo con la blanca sábana para poder continuar con su descanso.

Eren rio por la acción de su amado pelinegro cascarrabias, se acercó más a él, pegando su torso a esa lechosa espalda, con sólo la sábana como barrera, y descubrió parte de la cabecita con cabellos azabaches para poder susurrar sobre una de sus orejas.

- Buenos días mi amado Levicito~ - dijo el moreno con voz cantarina.

El pelinegro se revolvió bajo las sábanas, se las quitó apresuradamente y se giró para ver a ese mocoso de ojos verdes. En el momento en el que ambos cruzaron sus miradas, el menor pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro del azabache, para después pasar a la confusión y finalmente a la comprensión.

Eren volvió a reír, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte, cosa que molestó al ojigris e hizo una mueca de disgusto que a Eren le pareció más bien un tierno puchero debido a que sus blancas mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosáceo.

Dejando la risa, Eren se acercó a Levi con una resplandeciente sonrisa y le besó sus delgados labios color melocotón, que aún se encontraban fruncidos en esa mueca.

- Te habías olvidado de dónde te encontrabas, ¿verdad? - aseguró el castaño.

- No - lo contradijo- es sólo que aún estaba medio dormido... - luego habló un poco más bajo - pensando que lo de anoche había sido un sueño.

Eren pudo ver a la perfección como el tono rosa de las blancas mejillas del otro se transformaba en un rojo cereza. Se acercó al mayor, hasta rozar sus labios con la suave piel de una de las mejillas y... la mordió.

- ¡Imbécil! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - empujó al moreno y rápidamente se cubrió la zona dañada con una de sus manos.

- Aww Levicito~ es que te veías tan tierno con esas mejillas sonrojadas que me dieron muchas ganas de morderlas - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- Me importa una mierda - elevó un poco la voz - y deja de decirme tierno y de llamarme como si fuera un crío de cuatro años.

- Vamos Levi... - dejó el apodo a la mitad por la mirada amenazante que recibió de su pareja, se acercó al pelinegro y rozó sus labios con los contrarios para luego profundizar el beso, lo empujó suavemente hasta recostarlo boca arriba y continuar con su beso, que cada vez se hacía más apasionado y más demandante.

Levi rodeó el cuello de Eren con sus brazos y lo atrajo más hacia él al momento en el que colaba su lengua en la cálida cavidad contraria y comenzaba un tira y afloja con la lengua del moreno, que en ese momento se colocaba entre sus piernas y comenzaba a frotar sus entrepiernas.

Un jadeo salió de su boca al notar la dureza del moreno contra su -aun medio dormido- miembro. Elevó sus piernas y rodeó la cintura de Eren con ellas para apretar la fricción de sus hombrías. La acción provocó un gemido de su parte y un gruñido de la garganta del otro que se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

- Despertaste muy feliz, ¿no lo crees? - comentó el azabache por el estado de la entrepierna contraria.

- A tu lado Levicito, siempre - dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

En lugar de enojarse por el apodo, su corazón dio un vuelco y su sonrojo se acentuó aún más, extendiéndose hasta sus orejas.

Debido a la pena, inclinó un poco el rostro hacia adelante para ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que ya no tenía caso, elevó una de sus manos, aprisionó un buen mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y tiró de él.

- Eres un idiota - murmuró el azabache.

Eren rió por tercera vez y con su mano estiró la de Levi para que dejara de atacar sus cabellos. Volvió a inclinarse y atrapó uno de esos deliciosos labios entre los suyos, lo recorrió con la punta de su lengua, lo chupó y lo mordió ligeramente.

Levi gimió y cerró sus ojos al momento de que el moreno profundizó ese nuevo beso, dando paso a otro y otro.

Levi ya se encontraba completamente duro y con ganas de hacerlo, llevó sus manos hasta sus miembros y comenzó a masturbarlos. Poco les faltaba para el orgasmo, así que poniendo todo de su parte, acarició las hombrías, en especial la de Eren, que con unos cuantos roces en los puntos sensibles que Levi conocía muy bien, ya se encontraba en la frontera hacia el clímax.

Rápidamente, Eren también llevó una mano al miembro de Levi y comenzó su tortura. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, ligeramente cansados, jadeantes, con la temperatura alta y el cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

Se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Una vez recuperados, Eren se levantó casi en un brinco, levantó el cuerpo de Levi y se dirigió al baño, donde depositó el cuerpo delgado y un poco mas pequeño que el de él, en la blanca tina. Abrió la llave del agua y la dejó correr.

- Está fría - se quejó el pelinegro dándole un coscorrón al menor.  
- Auch, espere unos segundos, ya saldrá la caliente.

Y tal y como lo había dicho, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando pudo sentir el cálido líquido sobre su piel, bueno la que cubría con tres dedos de profundidad en la bañera.

Eren se levantó, tomó unos frascos de una de las repisas y cuando regresó se metió a la bañera, acomodándose detrás del mayor, con una pierna a cada lado del pequeño cuerpo. El agua ya alcanzaba a cubrirles las piernas -si las mantenían extendidas-, y Eren vertió mucha cantidad de un líquido color azul marino. El moreno lo dejó en una orilla y Levi pudo leer "Esencias marinas". Sonrió, ese mocoso siempre pensando en el mar.

Cuando el agua ya les cubría la mitad de los torsos, Eren cerró la llave y con una pequeña tina vertió agua sobre los cabellos azabaches, tomó un poco de shampoo y comenzó a fregar las finas tiras color Ébano. Cuando Eren terminó, Levi se dio la vuelta, se sentó sobre sus tobillos y procedió a regresar el gesto, mientras él fregaba los mechones castaños, Eren tomó una esponja y talló el cuerpo de Levi.

- Hace mucho que no tomábamos un baño juntos - mencionó el castaño.

- Hace mucho que ni siquiera nos veíamos.

- Eso no es mi culpa - dijo con una sonrisita ladina.

- Tsk, ¿Y qué haremos el día de hoy? - cambió de tema.

- Saldremos a pasear con mis compañeros.

Levi terminó de limpiar el cuerpo de Eren, se giró y volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del moreno.

- ¿Y a dónde iremos?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

- Pues los chicos solo dijeron que iríamos a pasear, no me dijeron a dónde.

- Tsk ¿Qué horas son?

- La una de la tarde.

- ¡¿Qué?! - se giró bruscamente, provocando que un poco de agua saliera de la bañera, y fijó su mirada en esos hermosos ojos aguamarina que le veían divertidos.

- Levi, tienes el sueño pesado - dijo mientras con su dedo índice presionaba el ceño fruncido del azabache -. Bueno, después de lo que hicimos la noche pasada creo que sería muy obvio.

- Idiota - le dio un manotazo para que dejara de tocarlo -. Apresúrate y sácame de aquí.

Eren sonrió, se levantó, tomó una toalla y con ella envolvió el cuerpo de su novio que cargó con facilidad y lo llevó hasta la recámara donde lo ayudó a sacarse y vestirse con la ropa con la que había llegado la noche anterior, mientras que él aún seguía con una toalla rodeando su cintura.

- Si aún no te sientes bien, podemos dejarlo para otro día - comentó el moreno al ver como el azabache fruncía el ceño con una mueca de incomodidad cuando se ponía de pie.

- Estoy bien mocoso, iré a mi habitación para cambiarme - se encaminó a la salida -, pide algo de comer a servicio a la habitación, en unos minutos vuelvo - y salió de la habitación.

Eren asintió aunque el mayor ya no lo veía, llamó a servicio a la habitación y pidió una lista de al menos cinco platillos de los favoritos del azabache, con un poco de helado de vainilla -también un favorito del mayor, aunque lo niegue- y una botella de vino francés. Eren sí que consiente a su pareja.

Después de colgar, se apresuró a ir a su guardarropa, tomó la primera ropa interior que vio y se la puso. Lo siguiente eran los pantalones, abrió uno de los cajones y tomó unos vaqueros azul oscuro, y para cubrirse el torso tomó una camiseta polo color azul con una franja color blanco a la altura del pecho.

A los cinco minutos llegó la comida, Eren la colocó sobre la pequeña mesa redonda de la habitación y cuando terminó, escuchó la puerta abriéndose, se giró al tiempo de ver a Levi cerrando la puerta, vestía unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta gris oscuro que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y unas zapatillas negras con detalles en blanco.

- Dios Levi, viéndote así me dan ganas de empujarte a la mesa y hacértelo toda la tarde - dijo el moreno mientras se relamía los labios.  
- Eres un imbécil, ¿podrías dejar de pensar con lo que te cuelga entre las piernas y apresurarte a comer? - caminó hasta la mesa y tomó asiento en una de las sillas

- ¿A qué hora es la salida con tus amigos?

Eren también se sentó, tomó los cubiertos y le respondió:

- A las cuatro.

Comieron a paso tranquilo, de vez en cuando hacían unos comentarios y contaban algunas de las cosas que les habían pasado los últimos seis meses. Cuando terminaron a penas iban a ser las tres, se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas que había en la habitación y pasaron el rato viendo algunos programas en la televisión.

Al veinte a las cuatro salieron de la habitación y bajaron al Lobby donde varios de los compañeros del moreno ya se encontraban. Eren les presentó a Levi aunque muchos ya lo conocían, y esperaron al resto de los chicos que los acompañarían.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir? - preguntó el moreno.

- A un local de baile exótico - dijo un chico de cabellos y ojos claros llamado Jean Kirschtein.

- ¿Osea un table-dance?

- Así es mi amigo - le pasó un brazo por los hombros al ojiverde -. Cómo a los que íbamos los últimos meses en Berlín.

Levi, que había permanecido con los brazos cruzados atento a la plática, se giró para ver al moreno que levantó una mano para darle un buen golpe a su compañero.

- Parece que no te pasaste los últimos meses en soledad como creí.

Eren se detuvo y se giró a ver a su novio con una expresión de miedo. O sí, Levi estaba enfadado. No sólo enfadado, tenía el peor cabreo del año. Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al menor que cerró sus ojos rápidamente esperando que una de las famosas patadas del pelinegro le diera de lleno en su rostro.

Pero al pasar los segundos nada pasaba, abrió sus ojos y vio la espalda del mayor alejarse. Eren se apresuró a darle alcance y lo tomó del brazo.

- Espera Levi, déjame explicarte.

La afilada mirada del ojigris se posó en sus ojos aguamarina y Eren tragó duro al percibir el creciente enfado del mayor. Levi lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hasta tener su rostro a escasos centímetros.

- Será mejor que te largues si no quieres que te rompa más de una costilla de una patada.

Eren tragó duro pero no se dejo intimidar, se aclaró la garganta y le habló con toda seguridad.

- Se supone que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga, así que te ordeno que me escuches.

- No quiero.

- ¡Levi!

- Cállate, usaré ese estúpido comodín para que me dejes por las próximas horas, así que aléjate de mí si no quieres pasar el resto del mundial en la banca - y sin decir nada más, subió al ascensor y oprimió el botón del piso de su habitación.

Eren estaba tan enfadado, se giró bruscamente y al divisar la figura de su compañero de equipo entre los chicos, dio largas zancadas hasta donde se encontraba, lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro en actitud amenazante.

- ¡¿Por qué mierdas le dijiste eso?! - gritó un Eren muy encabronado.

- P-pero si es cierto - trató de excusarse.

- ¡Eso fue sólo una vez! ¡En la despedida de soltero de Reiner!

- Es lo mismo ¿no?

- ¡Si serás imbécil! - levantó un puño dispuesto a darle un buen golpe al Kirschtein pero otro de sus compañeros lo detuvo - ¡Sabías muy bien que él es mi pareja! ¡¿Por qué mierdas no piensas antes de hablar?!

El resto de los compañeros trataron de separar a los dos chicos que estaban a punto de matarse, bueno más bien uno de ellos al otro.

- Sólo fue una broma, el humor que se carga tu perra es una mierda.

Eren estaba shockeado por el apelativo que Jean había usado para referirse a su novio, una vena se infló sobre su frente debido al coraje, con una fuerza, que no sabía de dónde la había sacado, empujó a los chicos que lo retenían y se aventó contra el ojimiel que ya podía estar contando sus pocos minutos de vida... o segundos.

Ninguno de sus compañeros pudieron detenerlos. Afortunadamente no hubo daños colaterales, sólo un Jean Kirschtein con un pie en el otro lado, que pudo haber tenido los dos, si los guardias de seguridad del hotel no hubieran llegado a tiempo al lugar.

Después de vendar las heridas del ojimiel, ambos chicos fueron llamados por su entrenador, que estaba tan furioso, que si por él fuera, los dos chicos dejarían de laborar en el mundo del fútbol profesional. Pero bueno, una cosa, no tenía el poder; y otra, no podía dejar que dos de sus mejores futbolistas salieran del equipo en un momento tan importante.

Así que lo único que recibieron -después de un horrible sermón de dos horas- los dos chicos fueron un castigo leve, en comparación al que merecían. Sólo les habían triplicado su rutina de ejercicios que empezarían al día siguiente.

Con los ánimos por los suelos y su maravillosa tarde -previamente planeada para ser disfrutada en compañía de su amado y sus amigos- acabada en un total fracaso, subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Levi -que no había contestado ni uno de sus mensajes ni sus llamadas- y tocó la puerta. No se abrió ni se escuchó ningún sonido. Volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y dando media vuelta, se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar un piso, donde se encontraba su habitación. Abrió la puerta, todo estaba en oscuridad pues ya pasaba de las ocho de la noche y él no había dejado ni una luz prendida.

Cuando estaba a punto de encender la luz de la pequeña salita de la habitación, escuchó unos ruidos extraños en la recámara. Se acercó sigilosamente, aún rodeado de oscuridad, y se asomó por una pequeña abertura de la puerta. No vio nada, así que entró completamente y dio dos pasos al interior.

Fue atacado desde la espalda, alguien lo empujó hacia la cama y en donde cayó y rápidamente se giró para ver a su atacante y defenderse, pero detuvo todo movimiento al encontrarse con los hermosos ojos grises de su novio. Estaba tan embelesado, que no se dio cuenta que terminó de una manera un tanto extraña -y pervertida- sobre la cama.

Cuando escuchó un segundo "click" fue cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, elevó el rostro y se dio cuenta que su pareja lo había esposado a la cama.

- ¿Pero qué rayos...? Levi ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Dándote lo que quieres para que dejes de buscarlo en otra parte - dijo en tono calmado.

Eren puso una mueca de confusión pero se dio una idea de lo que decía cuando vio a su pareja quitarse la bata de baño -que hasta ese momento había notado- y pudo ver un sexy de baby-doll de tela semi-transparente, color rojo vino, abierto por en medio, unido sólo en la parte del pecho, con algunos volados y encaje negro en las orillas. La zona del busto era encaje negro con un fondo rojo vino que dejaba traslucir los rosados pezones de su pareja. Bajó un poco la vista y tragó duro al ver la parte inferior del cuerpo del mayor, ahí, cubriéndole su hombría, estaba un tanga del mismo color rojo vino, con encaje negro en la orilla. Y en sus largas piernas unas medias de red color negro.

Con sólo ver a la hermosa y sexy persona que tenía sobre él, Eren comenzó a reaccionar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su pulso se aceleró, su respiración se volvió errática y lo peor de todo, su miembro reaccionó tan rápido, ¡ya estaba completamente duro!

- Vaya parece que esto es lo que querías - dijo el pelinegro al sentir la entrepierna del menor en su trasero.

- No es lo que piensas...

- Cállate.

- Por favor, déjame explicarte...

- Que te calles.

- Levi, eso fue sólo una vez debido...

- ¡Que te calles!

Levi inclinó el rostro y cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza mientras sus manos, hechas un puño, apretaban su camisa.

- Levi... - Eren pudo ver una expresión dolida en el rostro del mayor y sintió una apuñalada en el corazón.

Nunca lo había visto así, y todo por la culpa del estúpido comentario del imbécil de Jean. Cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños por el coraje que volvía a quemarle el interior, pero suspiró suavemente, abrió sus ojos y volvió a llamar al pelinegro.

- Levi - el aludido tembló cuando escuchó el tono de voz calmado y lleno de cariño del menor -. Hace un par de meses uno de mis compañeros se casó.

El mayor abrió sus ojos para mirarle con confusión, podía ver claramente la pregunta "¿y eso que mierdas me importa?" escrita en sus ojos. Sonrió con ternura y siguió hablando.

- En su despedida de soltero Jean, junto con Connie, nos engañaron y nos llevaron a un sitio de... hum... baile exótico.

Levi abrió mucho sus ojos al comprender, pero aún así afiló su mirada, la razón por la que acudió ya se había aclarado, pero todavía no sabía lo que había pasado esa noche. Eren le volvió a sonreír.

- Me quedé para hacerle compañía a mi amigo en su festejo, pero toda la noche me la pasé diciéndole a las... señoritas... que era gay y tenía novio - las mejillas de Levi se sonrojaron -. Mis amigos saben que tengo novio, Jean sabe que tú eres mi novio, el imbécil sólo dijo eso para molestar, así que, por favor, no pongas esa expresión en tu rostro. Yo solo te quiero a ti.

Levi cerró sus ojos y se recostó sobre Eren, ocultando el rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro. Se aferró con fuerza al moreno y después de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

- ¿Es verdad todo lo que me dijiste? - preguntó en un tono mucho más calmado.

- Sí, Levi mírame.

El pelinegro tardó un poco en hacerlo, pero finalmente se levantó y vio a Eren a los ojos, el moreno se inclinó y depositó un dulce y casto beso en los labios del mayor.

- Nunca, escúchame, nunca, dudes de ser el único para mí, eres todo lo que quiero en la vida y nunca te dejaré y menos te engañaría con una mujer que se la pasa de cama en cama. Tú eres mío y eres todo lo que necesito.

El rostro de Levi se iluminó, sus ojos se abrieron maravillados, sus mejillas adquirieron ese hermoso tono rosáceo que tanto le gusta a Eren. Después se recuperó, frunció su ceño e hizo esa mueca que a Eren le parecía más un puchero mientras se aferraba a su camisa. Dios... se veía adorable y a Eren le dieron ganas de comérselo, en ambos sentidos.

- Esta bien, te perdono - dijo en un tono como si no hubiera más remedio, obviamente mal fingido.

Eren rió y sus manos se movieron haciendo que las esposas tintinearan con el cabezal de la cama. Los ojos de Levi mostraron arrepentimiento y alargó sus manos para soltar al menor.

- Déjalo - dijo Eren alejando sus manos para que no las liberara.

- ¿Pero qué dices? - dijo con una expresión de confusión.

- Nunca he jugado este juego, sigue con lo que hacías.

Levi -rojo como tomate- se incorporó sentándose sobre las caderas del moreno viéndolo con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? Si ya te habías armado de valor sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, además hay que aprovechar ese lindo conjunto que te has puesto para mí - dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa.

- E-eres un imbécil

- Vamos, por esta noche soy todo tuyo. Móntame. Ah sí, es una orden - volvió a sonreír descaradamente.

Levi cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, después de calmarse un poco acercó sus manos a la camisa del moreno y empezó a desabotonarla lentamente y mientras lo hacía recorría con sus labios la piel descubierta. Atrapó un pezón que chupó y succionó hasta que un gruñido salió de la garganta del moreno debajo suyo. La camisa fue desabrochada completamente y él deslizó su lengua por el hermoso y bien formado vientre del moreno. Rodeó el ombligo con la punta de su lengua recorrió varias veces su circunferencia para luego introducirla en él. Eren volvió a gruñir y eso le dio más valor para continuar.

Cuando llegó a la orilla del pantalón, desabrochó el botón con sus dientes y corrió el sierre de la misma forma. Pudo sentir la dureza de Eren y sin pudor la mordió sobre la tela. Eren jadeó y él sonrió de lado al escucharlo. Metió sus manos por debajo de la tela, Eren levantó sus caderas para ayudarle a retirar su ropa, Levi retiró el pantalón y la ropa interior de una sola vez y la dejó caer por la orilla de la cama. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a la entrepierna del moreno, sus ojos brillaron de lujuria y se relamió los labios mientras inclinaba su cuerpo y tomaba esa gruesa y dura hombría con una de sus manos para luego dirigir sus labios.

Eren no pudo retirar su mirada del maravilloso cuerpo de su novio. Se veía tan hermoso y sexy obviamente. No es porque use ropa de mujer, claro que no, es sólo que apreciar esos dulces botones rosados a través de esa tela transparente, ese vientre plano por la abertura del baby doll, esas piernas fuertes y lampiñas con esas medias y sobretodo, ese miembro oculto en ese pequeño pedazo de tela del que sobresalían algunos de los finos vellos azabaches. Esa era una vista que nunca se cansaría de contemplar. Y de sólo imaginarse como se ve el trasero de Levi, expuesto por esa minúscula ropa interior, su miembro ya estaba a tope.

Eren gruñó al sentir los labios de Levi rodear la punta de su miembro. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y los tobillos en el colchón al momento de elevar un poco las caderas para tratar de introducir un poco más su miembro en esa cálida cavidad.

- Ngh... Levi - ronroneó.

Al escuchar su nombre, Levi se llenó de un poco más de valor y trató de hacer sentir mejor al moreno. Usó su lengua para recorrer desde el glande hasta la base del miembro, acariciando a su paso todo ese falo, regresó por el mismo camino y puso las manos a cada lado de la pelvis de Eren. Volvió a rodear la punta con sus labios y metió todo el miembro hasta que la punta tocó su garganta. Lo sacó y lo volvió a engullir rápidamente.

El cuerpo de Eren empezó a estremecerse, y es que desde antes de que Levi empezara con la felación el ya estaba en su límite. Tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para poder evitar correrse en la garganta del pelinegro.

- Levi - lo llamó en un gruñido - Dios... Levi - lo volvió a llamar.

El aludido hizo caso omiso a su llamado, y es que se daba una idea del porqué lo hacía. Si no se equivocaba, el mocoso ya estaba en su límite y pronto terminaría, pero él era el que dirigía la intimidad esa noche, el mismo Eren lo dijo. Era todo suyo.

No pasó mucho tiempo en descubrir que tenía razón. Eren se estremeció, clavó los tobillos en el colchón en el momento del orgasmo, su semilla se liberó y recorrió la garganta del azabache.

- No puedo creer que después de esa corrida sigas duro - dijo Levi mientras se limpiaba los restos del orgasmo de Eren en sus labios.

- Dios Levi, hace mucho que no usabas tu boca en mí - dijo un Eren un poco fatigado, aunque otra parte de su anatomía aún conservaba algo de energía.

Levi sólo sonrió de lado, se acercó a Eren gateando con movimientos felinos que hicieron despertar a Eren de su aletargamiento. Llegó a su rostro y lo besó profundizando el beso rápidamente, colando su lengua entre esos labios gruesos y carnosos para poder entrelazarla con la contraria. Se colocó sobre las caderas de Eren una vez más y empezó a restregar su trasero sobre el miembro de Eren. En sólo unos segundos la entrepierna del castaño ya tenía la misma dureza que hacían un par de minutos.

Levi se incorporó y llevó sus manos al encaje de su ropa interior.

- No te las quites - lo interrumpió el moreno -. Sólo apártalas a un lado y móntame - dijo con la voz afectada por la excitación.

- P-pervertido - masculló con el rostro sonrojado, pero aún así obedeció.

Tomó un bote de lubricante -que consiguió en el mismo sitio donde compró el baby doll- y vertió un poco de si contenido en los dedos de su mano derecha. Después llevó los dígitos a su entrada y haciendo a un lado ese delgado hilo, metió uno y empezó a expandirse él mismo. Metió un segundo dedo y sus piernas temblaron por la intrusión, pero aún así siguió expandiéndose hasta que tres dígitos pudieron entrar y salir fácilmente.

Una vez preparado, se colocó encima del miembro del moreno, se inclinó y besó sus labios de manera demandante, Eren le respondió con la lujuria que tenía contenida, haciendo de ese beso uno de los más apasionados que se han dado. Levi se separó, bajó las caderas hasta que su entrada fue presionada por el miembro de Eren, empujó y la punta entró, siendo aprisionada por ese anillo estrecho.

Ambos gimieron y el azabache esperó a que su interior se acostumbrara a la sensación. Cuando su respiración se volvió un poco más pausada, llevó su mano derecha hasta su entrepierna, secó su miembro de esa minúscula ropa interior y comenzó con un lento vaivén, masturbándose con la ardiente mirada del moreno sobre él. Eren se movió un poco y Levi lo sintió en su interior provocando que un gemido saliera de su boca.

Los primeros movimientos del azabache, fue el de mecer sus caderas de manera lenta y tortuosa para el ojiverde, que instintivamente estiró sus brazos para tomar esas caderas y moverlas a su ritmo, pero obviamente las esposas no se lo permitieron. Así que soltando un gruñido de excitación y frustración, tuvo que conformarse con el lento movimiento.

Levi sonrió con suficiencia, continuó con la tortura y su masturbación. Lo que no esperaba el azabache es que eres moviera sus caderas hacia arriba y lo embistiera. No había sido muy fuerte y tampoco muy certera, pero aún así le sacó un gemido. Y aunque no lo iba a admitir, el también estaba necesitado por sentir más. Así que soltó su entrepierna y colocó sus manos en el pecho de Eren, se levantó para sacar ese miembro duro y palpitante hasta el glande y de un sólo movimiento, rápido y con fuerza, se dejó caer sobre el mismo, desapareciéndolo en su interior.

Ambos gimieron, pero Levi siguió subiendo y bajando sus caderas. Los jadeos y gemidos se intensificaron, sus cuerpos se estremecían y temblaban de placer. Levi comenzó a embestirse moviendo sus caderas de manera circular, con más fuerza y velocidad. Ambos ya estaban en el límite.

- Suéltame Levi - gruñó el moreno.

Levi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para salir de su trance y después de unos segundos pudo procesar esas palabras. Frunció su ceño por la desconcentración pero estiró su brazo hasta el buró de la cama. Para mala fortuna de ambos, el contacto se deshizo, el miembro de Eren se salió del interior de Levi, provocando un extraño sonido de succión.

Tomó la pequeña llave y abrió las esposas. Apenas y abrió la de la mano derecha, Eren se abalanzó hacia Levi, con la muñeca izquierda aún rodeada de esa pulsera metálica que tintineó por el brusco movimiento. En un sólo movimiento, Eren se había colocado encima del cuerpo delgado de Levi que ahora se encontraba boca abajo sobre el colchón.

El moreno tomó las caderas de Levi y las elevó hasta que se pudo sostener sobre sus rodillas. Tragó duro, por fin podía ver ese blanco y suave trasero con esa ropa interior, se veía mejor de lo que creía. Llevó sus manos hasta posarlas sobre esos suaves pero firmes glúteos y los apretó con concupiscencia. Su miembro reaccionó, pero antes de volverlo a embestir, se inclinó, acercó su rostro a ese par de nalgas y mordió una de ellas.

- ¡Eren! - gimió el azabache, se estremeció y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que sus piernas no se extendieras sobre el colchón.

Eren sonrió de lado, pasó su lengua por la zona dañada por sus dientes y siguió su camino hacia arriba, pasando por el coxis y recorriendo la columna del mayor mientras subía la tela de esa delicada prenda que vestía. Se detuvo y con la punta de su nariz acarició la parte trasera del cuello de Levi.

- Levi, eres delicioso - ronroneó.

Levi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estremecerse. Jadeó un poco y le habló al menor.

- Joder mocoso, ya deja de jugar y métemela de una vez.

Eren rió, pero obedeció. Llevó su miembro a la entrada del pelinegro y lo embistió. Las embestidas ahora eran más fuertes, veloces y profundas, siendo controladas por el moreno. Levi tuvo que apoyarse en el cabezal de la cama o de lo contrario sus manos no podrían sostenerlo y se ganaría un gran golpe en su cabeza.

Como ya estaban en su límite, no pasó mucho para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo. Primero fue Levi, que se estremeció y convulsionó bajo Eren, que al sentir como el mayor lo apretaba de una manera deliciosa, se corrió en su interior.

Ambos, jadeantes, cansados y satisfechos, se recostaron sobre la cama. Levi aún boca abajo y Eren a su lado boca arriba. Después de que normalizaran sus respiraciones, Eren se giró para quedar de lado, estiró sus brazos y atrajo el cuerpo del azabache hasta que esa lechosa espalda quedara unida a su moreno pecho.

- Levi - le llamó.

- ¿Mmm? - murmuró para hacerle saber que le escuchaba.

- Nunca más vuelvas a acomplejarte por un comentario mal intencionado de algún imbécil sin importancia, ¿de acuerdo? - No obtuvo respuesta. - Levi.

- Si, ya te escuché - gruñó.

- Bien - sonrió, estrechó el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y trató de dormir pero la voz de Levi lo trajo de vuelta.

- Mañana vas a entrenar, ¿verdad?

- Si - esperó a que el pelinegro siguiera hablando pero no lo hizo - ¿Por qué preguntas? - no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Es porque vas a prepararme otra sorpresa?

- Sigue soñando idiota.

Eren rió y abrazó más fuerte al mayor.

- ¿Sabes?, podrías hacerme un privado con el tubo para la próxima - susurró sobre la oreja de Levi, que enrojeció al instante.

- Primero muerto, imbécil - dijo aunque no se escuchó tan convincente como quería, provocando las carcajadas del moreno.

Eren se acomodó un poco mejor, moviendo a su paso una de las almohadas, y al volverla a acomodar algo empezó a vibrar debajo de ella. Metió su mano debajo de ella y se encontró con algo que le provocó un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Vaya Levi, así que pensabas jugar más rudo de lo que creí - dijo al mostrarle el consolador en su mano.

Levi entreabrió sus ojos para ver de qué hablaba el mocoso y al reconocerlo, se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrarlos.

- Tenía planeado usarlo en ti - dijo tranquilamente.

Eren tragó duro, lo mejor sería no hacer enojar a su pequeño gruñón.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

**Waaa 25 reviews! *corre en círculos* **

**haha sinceramente no creí tener más de diez, pero que alegría que les haya gustado, espero que este capítulo tenga el mismo resultado, o bueno, al menos la mitad xD**

**En otro momento, con mucho responderé sus reviews debido que en estos momentos estoy en un ciber y no me queda mucho dinero coffcoff digo tiempo.**

**De nuevo una vez más por sus reviews, y si le quieren mandar un ladrillazo al imbécil de Jean, yo con mucho gusto se los hago recibir xD**

**Hasta el próximo (si habrá otro mínimo xD)**

**::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
**•****.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 12/08/14**


End file.
